Appears You've Found a Glitch In The System And that Seems to be BAD
by RainJones136
Summary: Yo my name is Elektra but you can call me Glitch it rhymes with Bitch as you can see my name repesent how I make your Life Bitch a Glitch in reality. How wonderful for me to share this story with you. It not that I'm writing because this maybe my last words to you or anything or that I'm running for my life because I see strange dudes coming at me with sharp objects or guns.
1. Chapter 1 Glitch in the Temple Run

Summary

**Yo my name is Glitch and it rhymes with Bitch as you can see my name represent how my life a bitch a glitch in reality. How wonderful for me to share this story with you. It not that I'm writing because this maybe my last words to you or anything or that I'm running for my life because I see strange dudes coming at me with sharp objects or guns. Noooo don't worry about me I be okay I be in a better place yeah what the fuck am I saying I'm about to die whhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Life's a bitch how the hell I in up here in the first place gave me a moment while I think about it. Oh I remember I was.**

**Rated: T might be change to M (A lot of swearing). Lemon maybe included in later chapters**

**Bold: Glitch Mind**

Normal: (Computer/Alex)

**Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure**

**Disclaimer/s: No, I don't own Supernatural to Fucking Bad**

**April 5, 2085**

**Name:** **Elektra Mackenzie Lavona Jones (Nick name Glitch)**

**Age: 16 **

**State: Ireland – Scotland (So she will have an accent)**

**Sex: Female**

**Eyes: Light Blue Green **

**Race: African-American (light Skin w/Freckles)**

**Specialized: Kick Boxing and Mixed Martial Art, Any weapons Known to Man Plus daily life materials (like Cup, Soap, Penny, and etc...)**

**Chapter One Glitch in the Temple Run**

Beep Beep Beep Bee-p **CRASH **Damn alarm clock I open my mouth to yarn I smack my lips stretching my body I got out of bed. I when to use the bathroom

flush the toilet and wash my face I look up at the mirror seeing my light blue green eyes staring back at me I look at my long black curly hair which is

sticking up all over the place from lying in bed, my brown freckles all over my cheeks, my light brown skin looks a little red from how I slept. Damn I look

hideous I look like I'm one of those crack heads hoes down the corner. **(The mornings are not for me).** Ah well fuck it no shame in my game baby. I know

for a fact that I'm nothing like them. Putting on my clothes I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Yo computer makes me the usual. Which includes hot grits

with cheese, eggs, bacon, and orange juice to wash it down? After I finished breakfast I went to my dojo yeah I have a dojo I can do kick boxing and mixed

martial arts I can kick ass so don't fuck me. Hey computer set up my equipment. (Computer: Yes Miss Jones). Loads and loads of weapons, swords, shuriken,

kunai, axes, guns, bombs, etc. I can use any kind of weapons known to mankind you name it I have it and I can master it in less than five hours. Hell I can

use anything such as daily life objects (cup, soap, penny, and etc...) Yeah I wouldn't want to be you if you were in a dark alley alone with me. You are dead

in seconds so don't try to rob me. After I'm done training I went to get a cold drink of water. Yo computers lock down for me I'm going for a run (Computer:

Yes Miss Jones). She Lock Down and I went outside. Hey you know from the beginning you seen what year I'm from the future yeah I have to tell you it is

awesome. Flying cars, holograms, jet packs, buildings in the air, and talking computers. Yep it's a sweet future. **(To bad I didn't know this was my last **

**day here). **Alright I stretch and torn down the sidewalk I ran for a good 2 hours. I stop to take a breather that's when I decide to look at my surrounds there

was no one around. The streets were empty and there was no sound – no birds chirping, no cars, no nothing. It was quiet to quiet in till I heard a scream in

the woods I ran to it. There was an old man running **(can you guess who it is)** from someone or might I say something is chasing after him. The old man

starts shooting at it but the damn thing keep coming. It seems that it wasn't getting any slower in fact it look like it was coming in **FAST**. The old man still

firing trip. The creature behind him was about to leap on him. That's when I decide to get over my shock and step in before the creature jump on the old

man. I kick the shit in the face. Yo ugly haven't you ever heard to respect your elders. _Growl human step out of my way before I kill you_. Oh OK no problem

thanks for asking me so nicely. The creature smirk satisfied with my answer. So I step to the side away from the old man just a little bit. I was stepping on a

nice sharp rock ready for me to launch. But I said to the creature I have to ask you something. _WHAT_. This I Kick the rock in the air **(Oh by the way my **

**visions is different from other people I can speed up moment and slow it down so right now when I kick the rock in the air I see it coming **

**back down slow and it give me enough time for me to do this) **and kick it in the creature eyes. It screams in pain I hurry and pick up the old man gun

putting it to the things head and pull the trigger. **BANG** blood spill all over the place. All man all over my brand new x Jordan's 5626. I sigh. Turning around

hey old man you alright. He look up at me uh was the words that came out of his mouth. I took a closer look at him he had a deep ass wound where his heart

at. Oh shit old man I got to take you to the hospital. **NO**. What the- what the fuck you mean no I trying to save your life. Now you listen hear young lady I

don't have time for that I had a have some place I have to be can you please take me there. I look at him fool but when I look at his eyes that were holding

so much despair. I sigh again alright where am I'm taking you. It just few minutes away. So I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder and took him to

whatever. After a good 5 minutes we arrive at this old temple. OK we here. Take me inside the old man said. We went inside. Wow this place look awesome.

Alright you see that picture over there. Yeah. Take me over there. OK. I let him sit down. It seems I won't be able to make it. Yeah if you would let me take

you to the hospital than you would have a fighting chance. Uh yeah and I told you I'm not going to no damn sick ass people house. You know for a dying old

man you sure hell no how to say your last words. Whatever. OK so what you going to do since you know you're dying. Can I ask you a favor? Shoot (**It's not **

**that I carry your fat ass here for nothing**). Bitch he mumble. Damn did I said that out loud? You did. Oh all well. Alright I need you to jump in that photo

that will take you back in time I need you to stop something before it hit here. OK Look old man I know this is the future and everything but we didn't

invented time travel yeah soooo. Look trust me you have to go back for me you seen that thing that was trying to kill me well a whole lot more is on their

way. How much more. Enough to take over this perfect future of yours it be hell on earth they make you their slave, Kill you over and over again because

they can bring you back. What are they? Demons. I gasp in shock. Some can change their appearance they could be your friends your loves one hell they can

be your pets. The world as you know it is going to end. Why do you think I was trying get here I was going to go back to stop it from happen but

unfortunately they must had fine out what I was planning to do but it seems that you have to go in my place. WHAT like hell? Think about it if you could go

back and change what might be the end of the world for mankind won't you want to change it for the better. I Guess **(I'm not about to be some demons **

**bitch).** That's the spirited now how about **CRASH** Shit it look like we have guests. Yeah it seems like it. Hurry Jump In the photo I hold them off. Alright I

want to the photo. WAIT here. Ow what with the shot. It's a gift you be glad I give it to you. Alright. Hey old man I forgot to ask you what's your name It's

Bobby-Bobby Singer you Glitch. Well it was nice Knowing Glitch. Yeah you to Bobby. Oh yeah Glitch when you get there Look for two young men their names

are Sam and Dean. And if you see me tell him he whispers in my ear. **BOOM**. **Go** and so I jump. Never looking back goodbye home and hello past.

**(Bobby Last Moment):**

**Hello Bobby it seems we meet again how wonderful now I can kill you before you try do something you regret like change the past.**

_Your to late I had a friend to do the job for me._

**WHAT**

_Yeah she's going to stop you _

**We see about that get him. (So they all crowd around bobby holding him down) Any last words Bobby**

_Yeah I see you in hell _

**That's when he notices the bomb around Bobby**

**Sh-it **

**Boom**

**Next Time On: It Appears You've Found A Glitch In The System**

**Yo Sam and Dean my name is Glitch and I'm here to make your life a bitch.**

Yo I have adopt this story from Tajza she said she been busy and don't have time to finished so now I'm taking over and I hope you guy like it anyway. Well in till next time. Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2 A Glitch in Reality

**Yo my name is RainJones136 well you guys already no that but anyway i just want everyone to no this is my first fanfiction EVER. I adopt this stroy from Tajza because she said that didn't have time to really get into it. So here I am trying my best. And you know after a while i finally had my first review i was so happy with joy that maybe someone like it well i was wrong i was sad but i got over it. Beacues when you get a Review from someone does not mean that you well like any of them but to me i think that one review made me think that i sure try harder you guys may like it and i hope you guys really give me a CHANCE it seems no one really in to it beside my one reviwer. I would love to have advice to improve my work. And i Been thinking long and hard about this that i should have a partner with this so if anyone who would'nt mind working with me please PM me i don't mind at all I would love to work with any one really and i honestly won't push your ideas away not at all. Thank you guys for listening.**

**C****hapter 2 A Glitch In Reality **

**Last Time on Glitch in the Temple Run **

**Go! So I jump never looking back goodbye home and Hello past. (I should've stayed my ass home).**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! **I was falling and falling and falling. Got Damn how long is this shit another 20 minutes past in till **BANG! OW** I hit the floor **HARD. AH. **My ass I look around where am I. I look around I was back in the temple but this one not old with cracks and not falling apart all over the place. This temple looks brand new anyway I get up and went to explore. After look around I found a door it was the exit I went outside. **(Damn no life form anywhere). **The next down is 300 miles away. Yeah! **(Notices the sarcasm) **So I started walking **(Yep I should've really stay my ass home) **I was for 10 hours straight. **DON BOOM** thunder it starts to rain down HARD **(This not my day). **A car came my way without even stopping **SPLASH **water all over me **(Got damn you. You motherfuckers).**

**[In the car that past Glitch]**

**Hey Dean did you seen or heard something just now. Like what. I was sure that we past someone. Are you crazy Sammy who would be out here in this weather it raining like cats and dogs out here. But I heard someone. Sam you problem just heard the wind or thunder. Yeah but. Just relax Sam it just the weather. No one out there mind to walk in a hurricane warning.**

[(No one: Ah shit)]

**[Back with Glitch]**

Now I was soaking to the bones I'm cold and hunger. No doubt I might get sick in the morning **(If I ever get out of this damn rain) **and I still have 150 miles to go. I walk for another 50 miles. I stop because I just noticing that it was quieted I look around and found nothing. I walk some more when I feel the wind pick up nothing strange about that **(I should have pick up on that but I didn't) **an keep on going the wind starts to move faster and stronger. Something **SLAM** into me making me fall landing onto my back that when I notice the sky it was pitch black and it was moving around in circles. Then it stop for 10 seconds and that when all hell went loose it **CRASH** into the ground oh shit it was a fucking hurricane son of a bitch I got up and ran for my life. **(I never in my whole life had to run from a damn hurricane) **the damn thing was behind me suck up ever thing in it past **(Ah shit Ah shit Ah shit Ah shit ALL SHIT why the fuck is this happen to me. I didn't ask for this shit I just wanted to save the damn world but noooo this is the thanks I get. How the world pays me for trying to save it this is complete and cow utterly bull shit). **After a good hour or so (**Got damn this make no fucking since running from a fucking hurricane for a damn hour). **I made it in town I was ready to collapse I walk in till I seen a motel. I went inside.

**[Entering the motel]**

I went up to the desk and ring the bell waiting for service. Just then an older looking woman came up to the desk she had short brown hair and brown eyes **(from this angle it looks brown) **and she was wearing and uniform she had had her head down she was wiping something off her hands. She looks up smiling hello welcome to the KAG 40 how can I help yo-u. Her smile fell off when she says me **OH MY GOD (Yeah I look like shit) **are you alright I can call the hospital. I'm fine trying to reassure her. Are you sure she look at me with concern? Are you sure. I sight yeah I'm sure I just need a room. But you look terrible. I sight again yes I know that I just out ran and hurricane. YOU WHAT she scream. I look at her stupid **(Seriously I just told her I just out ran an hurricane is that so hard to believe whatever)** so I said it again this time more slowly making it as if she was retarded I. OUT. RAN. AN. HURRICANE. **(I said like it was the most normal thing to do to run from a hurricane like it was a hobby or something)** Oh my goodness and you said your fine. I'm alive aren't I? Yes but. **(I was sick of this I'm cold, hunger, and tired I just want to take a nice hot bath that is it is so hard to ask) **look just get me a room I thank you for your concern but glance at her name tag Amy I'm really fine. She still looks up at me with bit of concern but nodded her head and hand me a key to room 7. And I went on my merry way. As I was walking to my room I notice some shiny I turn my head. And would you look at that it's that damn car that keep on going and didn't even stop and splash water all over me. Son of a bitch when I see who was driving that damn thing. But it was a nice car a 67 impala a classic. We don't have those cars any more in the future there now displace at the house of classic cars museum nothing but classic and I visited there almost every day just to get some ideals when I finished building my car. **(Yeah I'm building and design my own car and it going to be awesome everywhere I go people are going to know it)**. Anyway I went to my room as I was closing the door I heard someone opening their door oh well I'm taking my bath now.

**[Enter Sam and Dean walking out their motel room]**

So did you find out what could be causing this town becoming wonky? _Raising an eyebrow really dean wonky_. Grinning what it strange crap been going on. _Yeah whatever rolling his eyes any way should we ask around town. _ Yeah I talk to that dude Bruce as him if is sister did any voodoo shit. _Ok I go talk to the victims and ask did they see anything strange. _Alright we meet back here in an hour.

**[Back with Glitch]**

AAAAAHHHH this feels awesome I was taking a nice bath and it feels soooo good on my aching body. I stayed in there for an half an hour. I got out dry myself off and with back in to my room. WAIT I told myself I don't have any clothes to put on shit. What the fuck am I supports to wear I guess I have to ``borrow'' some in till I ``buy'' me some I look out the window and waited in till I seen some one with my fashion sense. I waited for 30 minutes and I finally found a cute/hot outfit on this pretty little thing kind feel bad that I'm about to jump her oh well I get over it. I waited in till she was closed enough and I grab her hand I pull her to me I hurried and put my other hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. I hit her pressure point and she went out like a light. I drag her limp body in my room I look around to make sure no one saw what I did all clear I shut the door behind me. 25 min later I step out looking so fresh so clean. And my X Jordan's 5636 look awesome now that I clean the blood off them **(Do you know how hard to clean blood stains)** and the outfit I was wearing was a bit tight. But it was so cute/hot on me **(Well in till I did some adjustments to them)** that I don't even care that it shows all my curves my breast was push up to the rim like it was about fall out or that my ass looks like a bubble in these shorts. **(But not really I'm not slutty thank you very much)**. This is what I'm wearing dukes style black shorts over rip and torn leggings, a black ink DIY skull tank shirt with an cross bones on it, black snow boots and for Jewelry my luck Goddess Ishtar Pentacle Necklace my mother gave me when I was born, 14k White Gold Diamond Stud Earrings (I/H-I, 1 ct. Tw.),** (Yeah Mama knows her jewelry)** key skull ring and last my cross bracelet Fingerless leather gloves . **(Yeah Mama Looks good don't ever forget it) **I can't say why I'm still a virgin **(Yeah I have a body of a goddess and yet I'm still a virgin but what can I say I'm looking for the right guy so don't judge me and just because I still have my v-card does not mean I can't rock your world the things I could to you it makes you wonder an that's all I have to say to the matter) **Now to go shopping. I heard a groan right after I drop this girl off first. 15 minutes later I drop the chick off **(Well really I broke in her house and drop her off in her room but whatever she home aren't she)** so another 30 minutes passed I was done shopping. Now all I need i-s. beep, beep, beep what's up with the beeping I look around in till I found a watch on the ground .I been down to pick it up its looks like a 32H-JET but that can't be its not even inventing yet so why is it here _(Miss Jones)_ OH SHIT Alex (Yes miss Jones) **(What the Fuck) **What the hell are you doing here. **(Alex: I was sent here)** By who. (Alex: by an angel name Castiel) By an angel oh well I believe that** (All the other crazy shit that been happen why not believe this one) **But why are you here I ask (Alex: I'm supports to supply your needs like home) Oh well aren't that fine and danny. Well let's go back to the motel. A 25 min walk back so **(I'm sick of damn walking)** I started to walk back to my room when I see hardwood store I just have to take a look inside for a min or so.

**[Enter Sam and Dean heading back to their room]**

So got anything from the brother Sam asked. No he wouldn't say anything but I think he know something he was acting strange. When I ask him did his sister do any voodoo magic? You ask him just like that Sam said. Uh yeah I wasn't supposed to do that. Damn it dean what if he go tell his sister that we look for her or something. Don't worry we go back later tonight Dean said. Whatever Sam said rolling his eyes. Did you get anything from the victims ask dean. No they were still shaking up badly Sam told Dean. Wel- dean was cut off hearing a women voice. You said what now the second lady asks the first lady. A young girl told me she out ran a hurricane said the first lady. And you believe that the second lady said. Well no not at first but when I look at her it really looks like she out ran a hurricane I 'm mean the news did said it may be a hurricane warning somewhere in the area. And I'm telling you she looks just like she out and hurricane like she been inside and out of the thing.

(Back with Dean and Sam)

You heard that Dean said. Yeah. They walk up to the two women's. Um hello we couldn't help but her your conversation. Showing them there badge. About this chick that out ran a hurricane dean said. Sam shot Dean a glare. The women played no action to the glare she just continues on. Yes she came in last night and she looks terrible but not to terrible in actually she's pretty hot and I'm not a lesbian or anything (Dean Smirks) it just. She just looks hot and hurting at the same time. But it looks like it didn't hurt her she had this kind of glance look in her eyes that may her look hot. But anyway I ask her if she was okay and she said yeah I'm fine. But I was still concern and ask if she was sure I shouldn't call the ambulance. She said that she was completely sure she was just tried from out running a hurricane. I had to ask again because I thought I misheard. So she repeated it again slower like I was retarded or something. Dean laughs a little at the retarded part. Sam glare at him again dean stop laughing. Amy said. **_(Remember Amy is the first lady I forgot to add her name) _**So what happens next Sam asks. I handed her keys and she went to her room after that. Can we have a description of how she looks ask Dean? Sam taking out his notepad. Sure um she was 4'8, long black hair that look natural wave stopping at her mid back, light brown skin, light blue/green eyes, dark freckles on her cheeks, pixie ears and she had this accent that sound England or Irish yeah it was Irish, she had 3 slashes on her left eyebrow and two slash on the right and a diamond piercing at the end, her belly button was pierced also, she had some tattoos one was on her neck, left hipbone, her lower back, and her right shoulder. And her clothes were ripped so I can try to describe it. Her front was torn badly hanging on for dear life, her pants was rip all over. She had cuts and scratches litter her body she was bleeding but not a lot **_(oh yeah Glitch heals faster which she don't know yet) _**and that's about it. What about her name Dean asks. I forgot to ask Amy said. Sam brings his eyebrows together and shuffle his feet. You didn't get her name. Amy nodded her head. You remember all the things you just told us how she looks and her attitude but you forgot to ask for her name. Yes. (In Sam & Dean mind I can see why that girl thought you were Retarded) Ok well thank you for your time. Amy nodded her head. They walk away. So what do you think ask Dean? Looking at Sam. AH well she could be a demon that was summon or Dean she could actually be a normal person who out ran a hurricane. They look at each other… Naw both said. So what are we going to do Sam ask. Stake out but first let's get out these monkey suits. Walking to their room to change.

[Entering Glitch In the street]

Walking out the Hardware store. I was talking to computer. So you have everything from our time store up in you. _(Computer: yes Miss Jones)_ Even my car, the stuff to finished building my car, my blue prints, cash, clothes, and more importantly did you got my X43 -63C Burned red /blacked Dragon Silver rims motorcycles and _(Computer: Yes Miss Jones everything from our timeline is stored up inside. All you have to do is set the watch to what you required that it should projected the image scan it and then produce the item to you)_ Well that simple enough to me. But we should go back to the motel and do some thinking on how we're supports to find these guys don't you think. (Alex: Yes Miss Jones) and I really don't fell like walking any more **(I been walking all damn day I need a break) **Can you teleport us back to. (Computer: Yes Miss Jones) And like that we were gone.

[There was a flash in a room]

Bam. OW damn I really should work on my landing **(I'm sick of landing on my ass) **

[With the two brothers]

They sat in the car for 30 minutes. Dang when is this chick suppose to get here. Calm down dean we just have to wait a little more. Ring, Ring, Rin- Sam answer it hello – Sam - Yeah Bobby - I need you boys down here stat - Booby were doing something - this is more important so get your asses down here – alright we be there in 30 minutes – hurry up boy. Turing off his phone and turning towards dean who for the most part confuse about what transparent (Yeah like that in dean speech) on the phone. Booby said he need us. But what about the girl. It looks like it going to be put on hold. Sigh fine taking one last glance at room 7 before cranking up and pulling off.

[Back with Glitch]

So how are we going to find these guys **(Not knowing that they were just outside her door a minute ago?)** _(Alex: that angel said he put a tracker device in my system to locate were there are)_. Great well I guess we should go ahead and find them. Walking outside I head for the ally. I look around to be sure no one was around before doing what computer told me a few minutes ago. Turing the dial to what I want before pushing the two side's buttons let it scan my finger and finally push down on it. An image of my X43 -63C Burned red /blacked Dragon Silver rims motorcycles **(No what X43 for short) **came up before it pops into existents. Awesome I miss my baby. Getting on it and firing it up Alex where to _(Alex: Singer garage)_ and so we were on our way.


End file.
